His Bones
by Elfi Blue
Summary: Booth and Bones love each other... but Booth is dating Tessa. A little three- or four-shot. And if you haven't figured it out yet, this story is filled with Booth and Bones love.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_**Disclaimer: If only Bones belonged to everyone. It doesn't though and it's definitely not mine. **_

Bones and Booth… Booth and Bones. It has a sort of ring to it, doesn't it? Of course, the nickname made the prestigious Temperance Brennan roll her eyes, but Booth loved messing with her.

If you find my speech rudimentary at best, oh well. My IQ is nowhere _near_ the genius level. Quantum mechanics make _no_ sense. Physics and pathology don't either. Honestly, they confuse me, which is why I'll say all of this in _layman's_ terms… because geniuses are rare and, most likely, you aren't one the intellectually elite. Am I right?

I _am_, aren't I? And for the few geniuses who are reading this, I welcome writing advice. Just don't flaunt your superior intelligence. You might get conked on your unbelievably logical head with a cavewoman's club. Got it? Good.

Well, let's get on with the story, shall we?

********

Please review (if you have time) and continue to the next chapter.


	2. Good Guys

**Chapter 1: Good Guys**

_**Disclaimer: They will never belong to me. Now that **_**that's**_** been cleared up, start reading, please.**_

The good people, the ones who tried their best to do what was right… they weren't supposed to get hurt, but somehow, they did. It was because the world decided that the good were punished and the evil stayed out of trouble.

Bones had known this all along, but she had never thought of herself as either good or evil. Because the dark, twisty paths of the human soul simultaneously frightened her and gave her a headache.

She didn't come to the conclusion that she was one of the "good guys" until Booth told her. It wasn't a special day. It was just a Saturday, just another day when Booth had convinced her to not work and spend the day with him.

She sat on his couch and brought her knees to her chest. She closed her eyes, relishing the warmth of the late afternoon sunlight falling on her. "Why won't you let me work today?"

He sat next to her, close. "Because you work too much. Let a few skeletons wait until Monday."

Her eyes flew open, electrically blue. "Those skeletons are _people_, Booth, and those people's families deserve to know the truth."

"I know," he said softly. "But sometimes, you have to rest. You have to let go." He smiled. "The dead will still talk to you if you take a break every once in a while."

She looked confused. "The dead don't… _talk_ to me, Booth."

A small smile played at the edge of his lips. "I know."

"Then why did you—?"

"Bones, just stop _thinking_ for one minute and enjoy the weekend!"

"But… I never stop thinking." If you had an IQ as high as hers, you _never_ stopped thinking— it was a waste of brain cells, or so she thought.

"Yeah. Well, you should."

"What's your reasoning behind that statement?"

"Huh?"

"_Why_ should I stop thinking?"

"Because you're gonna give yourself a stroke someday."

"The odds of that are… one to one billion. Highly improbable."

"Still, you think too much."

She rolled her eyes. "Your persuasive skills fail to impress me."

He chuckled. "Whatever you say."

She frowned. "I need to find how that girl died, Booth."

"The one from the Brass Age?"

"The _Bronze_ Age."

"Not tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because you worked non-stop all week."

"Not _all_ week. I slept on my couch and—"

"You know what I mean. You wore yourself out trying to find a murderer again and I admire that. But you have to know when to step back and know when you've done all you can. And you have to know that you and me…" He touched her arm lightly, enjoying the warmth of her smooth skin. "We're the good guys. And the good guys always find the bad guys and slap handcuffs on them."

"That's _your_ job. I just look at bones."

"No, that's what _we_ do, Bones."

"Don't call me… Bones," she said half-heartedly. "And what do you _mean_ we're the good guys?"

"You know. We find the criminals, throw them in jail. You identify the victims—"

She blushed— something she rarely did. "I merely form hypotheses about how the victims die, Booth. The information is there in the pelvic bone, the facial architecture… What I do isn't nearly as important as what Angela does. _She's_ the one who gives them faces, finds out who they are." She fidgeted and looked at the floor. "I'm merely a forensic anthropologist."

He smiled crookedly. "Where did the woman that bragged about her doctorate every five minutes go?"

She frowned, confused again. "She's right here."

"Come on, Bones. Do you _honestly_ expect me to believe that _you_, Temperance Brennan, the world-renowned forensic anthropologist, believe that your rank in the Jeffersonian hierarchy is insignificant? What's making you _think_ this way, Bones?" he asked, his warm brown eyes filled with an intensity she'd never seen before. It was almost as if he was trying to figure her out, as if she was a puzzle. "What's bothering you?" He brushed a stray hair behind her ear; she shivered.

She looked away, her heart throbbing with life and perplexing emotions. "I'm just tired, Booth."

"Uh-huh. Look, Bones. I have a date tonight around seven… with Tessa."

Tessa, the perfect blonde lawyer, the one who held his heart. The one who made his eyes smile when he thought of her. "Oh," was all she said.

"Yeah," he said, running his hand through his hair as the awkward silence set in.

Temperance didn't understand the broken, shattering feeling in her chest. Muscle didn't shatter. Only bones did. But her heart wasn't made of bone. It beat. It danced and fluttered when Booth was near her, smiling his charm smile. But it didn't break. It never broke. It didn't splinter into a pile of gooey shards inside her chest.

But now it felt like it had.

What was wrong with her?

She took in a deep, agonizing breath and held her head in her hands, her chest suddenly hollow.

"You okay, Bones?"

She looked up, smiling a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I had better go. I have to finish another chapter of my new book…"

"You sure?"

She nodded and stood. "I have to go now, Booth. I'll see you on Monday, okay?"

"Okay," he said quietly and opened the door for her. He watched her walk out, watched her hips sway hypnotically, watched how the only thing she looked at was the ground.

She was the strongest, smartest, most beautiful woman he'd ever known, but just then it looked as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders and he wanted to take it all away.

She got into her sporty car and drove away, her dark hair glinting copper from the sunlight. He prayed she'd drive safe, pay attention. He wouldn't be able to stand it if she got hurt.

He shut the door and sighed.

He knew it was love, that crazy feeling he had for her. She just didn't know it yet, didn't understand it.

If only she knew that she was the one that held his heart. Not Tessa. Never Tessa.

Always her. Always his Bones.

********

Review if you like, or if you don't like. I'm not a picky review-lover. I love 'em all.


	3. Shatter

**Chapter 2: Shatter**

_**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. I'm just borrowing them— honest.**_

They clashed. There was no denying it, no refuting the simple fact that their world views and personalities collided and would always collide. And it didn't help that he kept calling her "Bones." Bones. Did she _have_ a skeleton? Yes. But did she _look_ like one? No. She wasn't an ambulatory example of the body's infrastructure. She had muscles, tendons, ligaments, skin, hair, eyes, a brain— one with an IQ way beyond the genius level.

She told herself that she hated him as she worked on the remains from the Bronze Age, but she knew that she didn't. She was merely... confused by him. Because something about him wouldn't leave her alone. And it had nothing to do with how handsome he was, though that was very distracting. It was that feeling she got around him, that wonderful, floating feeling that made her feel as if she could take on the world or melt into a puddle of goo. The rolled her eyes at this irrational thought, and smiled slightly.

Then she remembered that he was dating Tessa, living with her, sleeping with her, and the smile disappeared.

That aching, splintered feeling in her heart returned.

She hated Tessa.

********

Tessa sat across from him at the table, all smile, lipstick, and bright, spring green eyes. She reached across the table for his hand and smiled slightly. Her hand was warm, her blond hair cascading like a waterfall.

He broke the silence. "Tessa… we need to talk."

A pale brow rose ever so slightly. "About?"

"About us." He sighed and took his hand away from her. "Tessa, as great as our relationship is…"

Her smile disappeared, like dust in the wind. "You love someone else," she finished for him.

"I'm sorry, Tessa, but… yeah."

"It's her, isn't it?" Just who that _her_ was, didn't need to be said.

Silence overtook the table. "Yeah."

He saw her heart break, shatter. And he knew that he couldn't ever fix it, but he tried. He tried to hold her hand one last time, to say he was sorry again— _so_ sorry— but she stood, pushed in the chair carefully, as if to make it seem like she had never been there. As if she wanted to erase herself from his life. She wiped at her tears and smiled a watery, shaky smile.

"Bye, Seeley."

"Bye, Tessa."

Then she turned around and walked outside, her heels clicking on the tile floor. He knew he should feel something for Tessa, besides slight concern, as if she was a stranger, but, as always, that infuriating woman that was his partner took over his thoughts.

********

Reviews make me smile. You know you want me to smile. =)


	4. Electric

**Chapter 3: Electric**

_**Disclaimer: Nope, Bones is not mine. It'll never be mine sadly.**_

He knocked on her open door and walked in. "Hey, Bones."

The light was dim, but he could see Bones— his Bones— sitting on the couch, her head in her hands. "Hey, Booth." Her voice was choked, strangled with jealousy and something else.

He sat next to her and rubbed soft, slow circles on her back. "You okay, Bones?"

"I'd say that if I'm in here alone, crying, I'm more lachrymose than joyful," she muttered. She looked over at him, electric blue eyes tearful, and rested her chin in her hand. "What are you… doing here? We don't have a new case, do we?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?" She looked away from him, stared one of the many skulls she had lying around, wiping away the tears.

"I'm here because… I want to ask you if you wanted to go out with me tonight."

She looked back at him, confused. God, she was always confused around him. "Wouldn't Tessa disapprove?"

"I'm not dating Tessa anymore, Bones." The world screeched to a halt, her heart skipping one beat, two, three, everything freezing, falling.

"What?"

"I broke up with Tessa because… I already love you."

"Really?" That shattered heart of hers mended.

He smiled slightly, a smaller, but no less charming charm smile. "Really, Bones."

"My name is _not_ Bones_,_ Booth!"

Then they fell into another nonsensical argument and he stopped her with a kiss— a warm, passionate, tender kiss. She felt more whole than she'd felt in a long time, more alive.

Thank God for Booth, eh?

_The End_

********

I know it's short, but will you review anyway? Because reviews are happy-making, so go ahead. Make me happy. =)


End file.
